Punishment
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: Warnings for this are inside. Please heed them. Complete Drabble. Enjoy or don't. Saku's Drabble Wars Prompt: Umbridge/Harry- He would never tell just how much the punishment really excited him. Except for when he was alone in bed with his hand and visions of Umbridge punishing him.


Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter, and I'm not making money from writing this drabble.

Warnings: I seriously advise you to read this Warnings section before you venture in reading this drabble. I do believe I'm actually toeing the line with posting this at ffdotnet. If you think I ought to take it down and place it at ao3 or AFF just say the word and it's going there—I'm not quite sure it's as graphic as all that, but this could probably disturb some people. It disturbs _me_ , and I'm the one who wrote the damn thing. I absolutely do NOT condone child abuse in any context of real life, but I do think we all get… interesting sexual, or otherwise, desires, no matter our age at some point in our lives, whether or not we tell others we have them. I'm not quite informed on the BDSM scene, but I do believe this falls a bit into that realm, particularly **masochism**. Also, I HATE Umbridge—so that I was able to write something this messed up with her in it… well. Yeah. Technically, in this drabble, Harry is **masturbating** and IMAGINING that what he'd like Umbridge to do to him. I used the Blood Quill punishment scene (Harry Potter having to write lines in Umbridge's office) from the movie _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ as a jumping/starting point for this drabble, specifically Umbridge's line "You know that deep down you deserve to be punished." This is a **"What if" drabble** and it is **AU-ish**. It contains Harry imagining being **spanked** with and without a paddle. Harry is a **minor**. I'm not sure else how to warn you. Uh there's a little bit of **profanity** too?

Rating: Definite **heavy M**. Don't disregard the rating or warnings, please.

Notes: I don't think the British, or others in the UK area, actually sweeten their tea, but don't quote me on that. I used the "sweetened rose tea" bit to make a jab at Umbridge, that she's a perversion to her own culture. A second thing I did in this vein was the "boxwood shrub" perfume bit (this shrub really does smell like cat or fox piss to me; I had the distinct displeasure of smelling it when I worked at a botanical garden a few years ago). I hate that woman. She's among the vilest characters I've ever encountered in any fandom—I'd say she probably even tops Voldemort and Elder Toguro (Yuu Yuu Hakusho) in how much I despise her. Also, this pairing very much is **squick-ish** to me. I'm amazed I was even able to write this thing, so it was very, very, very satisfying to win the round where I had to write this in our latest drabble wars challenge…and then I finally won a drabble wars session after so long with losing them. I haven't won a session in a long time. Saku got me back good with challenging me to write something like this—we sort of do that to each other sometimes. She's hard to freak out, so I often make a habit of giving her the freakiest pairings/prompts I can think of (the last one was a Pokemon one), and she usually takes revenge on me when I least expect it…like with this drabble prompt. So if you wish to blame someone for this thing you have her to thank for its creation.

Saku's Drabble Wars Prompt: Umbridge/Harry- He would never tell just how much the punishment really excited him. Except for when he was alone in bed with his hand and visions of Umbridge punishing him.

* * *

 _Punishment  
_ By Yo, Written 5.1.15 & Posted 5.5.15, At about 250 words

* * *

 _You know that deep down you deserve to be punished_ , Umbridge's sickly sweet words from detention earlier that day hissed with sinful insinuation across Harry's teenage, hormone addled mind.

Biting his lips hard enough to taste metallic crimson liquid on his tongue, he pressed his skinny left arm tight over his green eyes, eyes so like his mother's, darkened with horrid desires. Lily would be ashamed of him, he imagined.

His right hand jerked his length hard, up and down, so rough. He thought of being bent over short, squat, pink clad knees, his arse bare to well-manicured, powdered hands, she would scratch him raw… make him write with the blood quill _I deserve to be punished_ over and over while she whipped him, branding his skin in more ways than one.

And then she would smack him with inhuman force, a metal paddle slapping his arse…blue and red and black bruises marking how bad he was… how deeply he deserved to be punished.

Harry was currently naked in his dorm room, the curtains around his bed drawn tight. He tried hard to be quiet, his dorm mates sleeping and snoring soundly.

He imagined catching his flailing hands against the rough fabric of her hideous pink tights. And the smell of sweetened rose tea and her pungent perfume wafting up his nose, something like a boxwood shrub. He vaguely wondered why she'd wear something that smelled like cat piss…

Then he came with a soft intake of breath all over his stomach and hand.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
